Seeker and Wart
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon being kicked off his ship by his own wife; Seeker crashes with Meek in hopes of making things right with her, but ends up spending time with Wart who teaches him to be his own man. Meanwhile; Wile E moves into Toon Manor after learning his home's to be foreclosed on, forcing Bugs to try to get the coyote out.
1. Tossed off a Ship

In space on Seeker's ship; the bounty hunter for hire was sitting on a chair watching a wrestling match between an Appoplexian and a Lewodan on TV.

"Come on Tony, come on, show the Pilsbury Dough Boy what you've got." said Seeker.

 **Interview Gag**

The Appoplexian and Lewodan were together.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING PEOPLE READING THIS FAN FIC; EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT WRESTLING IS FAKE, WE'RE ACTUALLY GOOD FRIENDS AND JUST DO THIS FOR THE MONEY!" yelled the Appoplexian.

"What he said." said the Lewodan.

 **End Interview Gag**

Seeker cheered as his wife entered the room.

"Don't sit around all day and get to work." said Chelsey.

Seeker groaned.

"I haven't even had a job since we remarried." said Seeker, "Do not tell me to get to work."

His wife sighed.

"I know, it's just been very difficult since we got married again." said Chelsey.

"Yeah, our little girl keeps on taking the space shuttle every time we go to sleep and doesn't return till we wake up. It's a real pain in the ass." said Seeker.

"Don't remind me." said Chelsey.

"I'll remind whoever I want." said Seeker.

Chelsey is mad.

At Meek's new apartment a knocking sound is heard

Meek walked over to the door and opened it up to see Seeker with a sword lodged in his shoulder.

"You're adoptive father says you're living here, why?" said Seeker.

"Funny story, lawyers found out that I'm still a teenager, said that Badger is the owner until I'm old enough, so I'm renting out this place. But also I needed some time away." said Meek

Seeker nodded.

"Okay." said Seeker.

"And why is there a sword in your shoulder?" said Meek.

Seeker sighed.

"It's my wife." He said.

"What about her?" said Meek.

"She kicked me off my own ship." said Seeker.

Meek is shocked.

"Wow." said Meek.

"Can I crash here for a while?" said Seeker.

Meek pointed inside his apartment with a thumb and Seeker walked inside.

"First we got to do something about that sword." said Meek.

He grabbed the sword and pulled it out of Seeker.

"Ooh, ancient Egyptian like." said Meek.

He then placed it on the wall next to a samurai sword.

He turned to Seeker.

"You can crash here for a while, until you get back on your feet." said Meek, "Sleep in the bath tub, I don't want you bleeding in here. I'll lose my security deposit."

"Got it." said Seeker.

He walked into the bathroom.

The next day; Meek was in his bed sleeping when his smart phone rang.

He groaned and opened his eyes to see that Luna was calling.

He pushed the speaker icon as a split screen appeared and Luna was on the other line.

"Morning Meek." Said Luna.

"Morning." Meek who was still tired said.

Luna became confused.

"Whoa, you sound like you didn't get much sleep." said Luna.

"Well, last night Seeker was kicked off his own ship by his wife, he came to my new apartment and asked to crash with me for a while, and I agreed to allow it." said Meek.

Luna nodded.

"Okay." said Luna.

"He kept me up most of the night with his snoring." said Meek.

 **Flashback**

Meek was in his bed with his eyes wide open and bloodshot in them as loud snoring sounds were heard.

"Oh boy." said Meek.

 **End Flashback**

"Anyways, I have to help him reconcile with his wife." Meek said while changing into his every day clothes.

Luna nodded.

"Okay, I'll be there in a while." said Luna.

"Got it." said Meek.

He pushed the end call icon and the split screen disappeared.

Meek walked out of his bedroom and over to the kitchen.

"Better see what there is to eat." said Meek.

He opened the fridge to see it was empty.

The meerkat became shocked.

"What the?" said Meek.

He opened every cubbord to see that they were empty as well.

"Rats." said Meek.

He looked at a coffee can and opened it up, only to see it was empty.

He groaned and pulled out his phone before sending a text to Luna saying 'Bring some coffee while you're at it, Seeker managed to eat all my food.'

A text appeared saying 'Starbucks coffee?'

Meek then texted back 'Starbucks coffee. White Chocolate Mocha, hot.'

Then a kissy face emoji appeared on his phone.

Meek smiled.

He put his phone away.

"This is going to be a trip to hell. And Grandpa Lou from Rugrats has been there and back, and it only took him fifteen miles to get out." said Meek.

He entered the living room to see Seeker eating loads of food.

The alien turned to Meek.

"Oh, morning." said Seeker.

Meek grumbled.

"Morning." said Meek.

"Any plans for today?" said Seeker.

 **Interview Gag**

"I plan on dumping this guy off on someone else instead." said Meek.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Not much." said Meek.

"Ok well I'll see ya later." Said Seeker.

"Yeah." said Meek.

He walked out of his apartment and left the building as Luna appeared with a Starbucks reusable cup before giving it to Meek.

He drank some of the coffee.

"He's gotta go." said Meek.

Luna sighed.

"Of course." said Luna.

"Bad enough he leaves me on a moon for four years, now he messes up my apartment in only four hours." said Meek.

Luna is shocked.

"Four hours?" said Luna.

"Yep, late at night he shows up." said Meek, "I don't even know why I'm complaining, I fight crime late at night."

Luna nodded.

"Yeah." said Luna.

Meek drank some more of his coffee.

He sighed.

"Not the smartest thing I did." said Meek.

 **Interview Gag**

"Yeah, I've done some pretty dumb things." said Meek.

 **End Interview Gag**

With Wart he was relaxing.

"Oh yeah, now this is a good day." said Wart.

Just then a knocking sound is heard.

He walked to his door and opened it up to see Meek, Luna, and Seeker.

Wart groaned.

"Bad day." said Wart.

Meek pushed Seeker in the apartment.

"Okay here's the deal, feed him, bath him, bed him, burp him, take care of him until he decides to reconcile with his wife." said Meek.

Wart was confused.

"Do I have to?" said Wart.

"Yep, see ya." Luna said before closing the door.

Wart and Seeker looked at each other.

"Well this is awkward." said Wart.

"Agreed." said Seeker.


	2. Needing a Place to Stay

In a desert; the Road Runner was running on a road away from Wile E Coyote.

The runner then ran to the coyote and pecked his face non stop for a while.

"Meep meep." the Road Runner said before running off.

Wile E groaned.

Later; he was walking over to a cave.

He panted and sighed.

"I really need a new hobby." said Wile E.

He saw a piece of paper and became shocked.

"WHAT, FORECLOSED ON!?" yelled Wile E.

Later; he was sitting in an office with a man in a business suit.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Coyote, your mortgage payment came due." said the man.

The Dog is mad.

"No one told me about this loan payment needing to be paid off." said Wile E.

"It's call fine print buddy." said the man.

 **Interview Gag**

Wile E growled.

"I knew I should have read the fine print of that agreement." said Wile E.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Listen, I've been living in that cave since before I could crawl, there's got to be something you can do?" said Wile E.

"Sorry, unless you can make six hundred and seventy five thousand dollars by next month, you'll have to move out." said the man.

Wile E growled.

Later; he walked out of the building.

"Unbelievable, I've been spending more money then I've been making from all those welfare checks I receive every month just to catch a crazy bird." said Wile E.

He sighed.

"What am I gonna do." said the Coyote.

He walks into Eddy's Omelets and sighed.

"Maybe a Omelet will help." Said Wile E.

He sat down at a booth and picked up a menu before looking through it.

Just then Eddy came by and saw Wile E.

"Whoo, looks like you've got issues." said Eddy.

Wile E turned to Eddy.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you about it." said Wile E.

Later; the whole story came out and Eddy was shocked.

"You're right I don't believe it." said Eddy.

The coyote sighed.

"Thought so." said Wile E.

He sighed again.

"I really need a place to stay, at least until I find a way to make 675 thousand dollars by the end of the month." said Wile E.

Eddy did some thinking.

"I may know of a place." said Eddy.

Later at Toon Manor; a knocking was heard at the front door.

Bugs walked over to it and opened it up to see Wile E on the other side.

"Nope." Bugs said before closing the door on the coyote's face.

Bugs walked into the kitchen when he sees Wile E there.

"Hello Bugs." He said.

Bugs became shocked.

"HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE!" He shouted.

"I'm a genius." said Wile E.

"Must be why you're so good at catching road runners." Bugs said sarcastically.

The dog growled.

"Shut up." said Wile E.

Bugs sighed.

"Fine, might as well allow you to stay here." said Bugs.

Wile E smirked.

"You won't regret this." said Wile E.

Later; the entire living room was filthy and Bugs noticed it.

"I regret this." said Bugs.


	3. Becoming a New Man

Back at Wart's apartment; Wart and Seeker were just staring at each other.

"So, anything new?" said Wart.

"Besides being remarried and getting thrown off my ship, no." said Seeker.

Wart nodded.

"Okay." said Wart.

"Any suggestions?" said Seeker.

"Just one, be your own man, this is the first time you have freedom since getting married again." said Wart.

Seeker nodded.

"Okay, but how?" said Seeker.

"I've an idea." said Wart.

Later; the two were in a car dealership sitting in a very fancy red car.

Seeker smiled.

"I'll take it." said Seeker.

"Good." said Wart.

Later; the two were driving down a road in the new car.

Seeker laughed.

"Best time ever." said Seeker.

Wart nodded.

"I know, and it'll get better." said Wart.

Later; the two were at some type of store and Seeker was wearing a black leather jacket, blue shades, and gold bling necklace with the word Seeker on it.

Then a man appeared and saw everything.

"How is it?" the man said sounding like Stan Lee.

Seeker then pulled out a blaster and shot the man before he disintegrated.

"I like it." said Seeker.

Wart saw this.

"Oh dude." said Wart.

"What, I've got a reintegrating gun." said Seeker.

Wart nodded.

"Okay." said Wart.

With Meek and Luna; the two were entering Meek's apartment with tons of paper grocery bags.

"Unbelievable, every store is done with using plastic sacks." said Meek.

 **Interview Gag**

"The worst thing then having Seeker living with me now is to have to bring your own reusable bags to a store or get paper bags." said Meek.

 **End Interview Gag**

The two entered the kitchen and set the bags down on the counter.

Meek smiled.

"This was all worth it." said Meek.

Luna was confused.

"How so?" said Luna.

"I force Seeker to spend time with Wart, I won't have to deal with him." said Meek.

Luna was shocked.

"Wait, that's what you're doing?" said Luna.

"Yeah, Seeker ditches me on a moon for four years and I leave him under the watchful eye of Wart, the best revenge plan." said Meek, "Karma."

 **Interview Gag**

First was Luna.

"Well as much as I'd hate to say this, Meek makes a valid point." said Luna.

Next was Meek who had some headphones on over his ears and dancing.

"Karma, karma, karma, karma, karma, chameleon." Meek sang.

 **End Interview Gag**

Luna smiled.

"Very smart." said Luna.

"I know, I amaze myself sometimes." said Meek.

He then pulled out tons of stuff from the bags before placing them in the fridge and cupboards.

"There's that's everything." said Meek.

Luna nodded.

"Yep." said Luna.

The two then walked out of the apartment.

Meek sighed.

"So what now?" said Meek.

"No idea." said Luna.

With Seeker and Wart; the two were at an Arby's.

Seeker smiled.

"Best time ever." said Seeker.

Wart nodded.

"I know." said Wart.

"So what should we do now?" said Seeker.

Later that left after seeing he movie The Nutcracker and the Four Realms.

"Good film." said Wart.

"Eh, I give it about two and a half stars." said Seeker.

Wart became confused.

"Why?" said Wart.

"No idea. But I really want to see that live action Sonic the Hedgehog film I've been reading about online." said Seeker.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Seeker.

"What do you expect, the kid has potential. Even since Ben Schwartz will be voicing him." said Seeker.

Lastly was an annoyed Wart.

"Lucky bastard." said Wart.

 **End Interview Gag**

"He get's two Wreck it Ralph film cameos and a live action movie yet I get nothing?" said Wart.

Seeker nodded.

"Yep." said Seeker.

Wart groaned.

"Cool it, let's just head for some hot place tonight." said Seeker.

Wart nodded.

"Good idea." He said.

"But you're still paying our way in since the wife kept all my money after she threw me off my ship." said Seeker.

Wart groaned.

"Yes." said Wart.

Seeker smiled.

"Sweet." said Seeker.

Wart nodded.

"Away we go." said Wart.


	4. Plan to Kick Out Unwanted Pest

At Toon Manor; Spongebob and Lynn Sr entered the kitchen to see Wile E doing tons of cooking.

The coyote turned to the two.

"Oh hey." said Wile E.

The two cooks are shocked.

"What're you doing here?" said Spongebob.

"Cooking breakfast." Said Wile E.

Lynn Sr and Spongebob looked at a clock to see it said 4:12PM.

"It's almost evening." said Lynn Sr.

"Ever heard of Breakfast Dinners?" asked Wile E.

The two did some thinking.

"No." said Spongebob.

 **Interview Gag**

"I've heard of it, but I ain't saying anything." said Spongebob.

 **End Interview Gag**

"You know come to think of it I think I have heard of it." Said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah, it's a whole thing." said Wile E.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, I can see how." said Spongebob.

"Yep." said Lynn Sr.

"Such a thing." said Spongebob.

He picked up a waffle and started eating it.

"Mmm, this is good." said Spongebob.

Bugs came in and sighed.

"I should have just went with my normal plans for the weekend and sky dived with Mickey Mouse." said Bugs.

 **Flashback**

In the sky; Bugs and Mickey Mouse who both had parachutes on their backs looked at a male who didn't have one.

The two turned to the unknown skydiver.

"Eh, what's up doc? Skydiving without a parachute is not a good idea." said Bugs.

"It slipped off of me when I jumped out." said the skydiver.

"That ain't good." said Mickey.

"Anyone of you got a backup?" said the skydiver.

Bugs nodded.

"I've got one, but I don't think you'll like it." said Bugs.

"You better give it to him Bugs." said Mickey.

"Give it." said the skydiver.

"Okay." said Bugs.

He gave an extra parachute to the skydiver before he and Mickey pulled their parachute strings and parachutes emerged from them and they started floating down to the ground.

The skydiver pulled the string to his parachute, only for an anvil attached to strings to emerge from it.

The Skydiver is shocked.

"Mommy." He said..

He then started falling to the ground very quickly.

Bugs chuckled.

"Ain't I a stinker?" said Bugs.

 **End Flashback**

Bugs chuckled.

"You realized you killed that man right?" asked Lynn Sr.

"No, he's just brain dead." said Bugs.

 **Cutaway Gag**

The same person was now in a wheelchair and had tons of technological stuff attached to his chair.

"I hate rabbits." the speakers to his chair said sounding like Stephan Hawking.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Lynn Sr groaned.

"Weird." said Lynn Sr.

"You'll get used to it." said Spongebob.

He and Lynn Sr left the kitchen.

Bugs sighed.

"So, what you up to?" said Bugs.

"Just cooking dinner for everyone." said Wile E.

Bugs nodded.

"Okay, no plans of returning to the desert anytime soon?" said Bugs.

"Not now, not ever." Said Wile E.

Bugs became confused.

"And why not?" said Bugs.

"Because the WiFi is better here." said Wile E.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Bugs.

"That's literally the main reason anyone would want to stay here." said Bugs.

Lastly was Wile E.

"Yep, the WiFi is much faster here then in the desert, I had to use satellite just to get the CW." said Wile E, "It was very slow."

 **End Interview Gag**

Bugs groaned.

Wile E saw this.

"Come on Bugs it's a big manor, besides if you allow me to stay I'll be the third cook." He said.

"We've got a third cook." said Bugs.

Wile E became confused.

"Who?" said Wile E.

Outside the manor; Mike was at the barbecue grill flipping steaks non stop while singing the Caleb Hyles version of Ultimate Battle.

"One hit, one kill, maximum will." Mike sang.

Back inside the mansion.

"Ok I could be an inventor that can help this place better." said Wile E.

Bugs did some thinking.

"Well we have Lisa for that and Azmuth but I guess another genius could help." Said Bugs

"Oh thank you, thank you." said said Wile E.

He left the kitchen as Charmcaster entered the room.

"You're still going to try and get rid of him, aren't you?" said Charmcaster.

"Yep." said Bugs.

Charmaster smirked.

"Let me help." She said.

Bugs became confused.

"How?" said Bugs.

"Recreating the no internet apocalypse." said Charmcaster.

Bugs is shocked.

"WHAT!" He shouted.

"Don't worry it'll just be here, and we'll have some close friends of ours play along just to convince Wile E." said Charmcaster.

Bugs was confused.

"And this is going to work?" said Bugs.

Charmcaster smiled.

"Of course." said Charmcaster.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Charmcaster.

"I have no idea if this is going to work. Wile E does describe himself as a genius." said Charmcaster.

Lastly was Bugs.

"I hope it works." said Bugs, "He clogged up every toilet in this mansion."

 **End Interview Gag**

Charmcaster laughed.

"Just got to make it very convincing." said Charmcaster.

She laughed again.

"This'll be great." said Charmcaster.

Bugs nodded.

"Okay." said Bugs.

He looked at the readers.

"Not convinced." said Bugs.

He turned back to Charmcaster.

"Anyways, what do you need?" said Bugs.

"The Wifi router." said Charmcaster.

Bugs gulped.

He then started writing a Will.


	5. Seeker's Second Girl

At the McDuck Mall; Meek, Luna, Sam, Rock, Sonic, Edd, Sky, and Penny were sitting at a booth.

"So you just trust your former mentor with your best friend who just so happens to be irresponsible?" said Sonic.

Meek nodded.

"Yep, payback for being left on the moon." said Meek.

"Wow, you've got tons of issues still." said Rock.

Meek smirked.

"I know." said Meek.

"And you're actually okay with all this?" said Sam.

"Yep." said Meek.

Sam nodded.

"Okay." said Sam.

"I'm not even okay with what I've got underneath this hat." Edd said while pointing to his hat.

Sonic looked around and quickly removed the hat from Edd's head, revealing a rainbow Afro.

Everyone became shocked.

"You've got an Afro?" said Sky.

"No, I'm just wearing some backup items in case someone were to remove my hat." said Edd.

Sonic quickly removed the Afro, revealing a corn whorl hairstyle.

"Still another wig." said Edd.

Sonic removed the wig, revealing a hairstyle similar to Goku's.

"Wig." said Edd.

Sonic removed the wig, revealing another one of Edd's hats on his head.

He tried to grab the hat, only for Edd to hit his hand with a ruler.

"You can see the merchandise, but you can't touch." said Edd.

Sonic groaned.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Sonic.

"You know, sometime real soon, Double D's going to have to give up on wearing his hat and reveal what he's hiding. Even if that thing is a comfort object." said Sonic.

Lastly was Edd.

"I wouldn't let anyone else know what's under this hat. My friends and Ed's sister already know what's underneath this thing." said Edd.

 **Interview Gag**

Meek was checking out a blaster similar to the Nintendo Super Scope.

Everyone noticed it.

"What is that supposed to be?" said Luna.

"A disintegrating ray I created." said Meek.

Everyone backed away in shock.

"But it's just a teleporter that's very useless." said Meek.

"How so?" said Penny.

Meek pulled out a Riverdale Comic and started going through the pages before stopping at one and pulling out an ad for the same blaster that said 'Disintegrating Ray gun that's actually a teleporter, it's useless because it's in a comic book.'

Everyone became shocked.

"You had Archie's Comics advertise this thing?" said Sonic.

"I was going to have Marvel advertise it, but you know, the whole Stan Lee thing." said Meek.

Everyone put their hands over their hearts.

Rock them removed his hat and placed it over his chest.

Sonic turned to Edd.

"Take your hat off, it's disrespectful when you're giving a moment of silence without taking your head ware off." said Sonic.

"Not happening." said Edd.

Sonic shook his head.

"Amen." said Sonic.

Everyone looked up.

"So, any ideas on where Wart will be tonight?" said Rock.

"He said something about taking Seeker to a night club tonight." said Meek, "Not exactly my concern."

Everyone nodded.

Sonic chuckled.

"I know what I'm going to do tonight." said Sonic, "Check out the kick ass nightclub that Seeker and Wart will be at."

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"What, like I'm going to pass up an opportunity like that." said Sonic.

Later; Seeker and Wart were in line to a night club.

They walked to the entrance and Wart gave the bouncer a hundred dollar bill before he and Seeker entered.

"That was easy." said Seeker.

"Yeah, that's how nightclubs work here on Earth now." said Wart.

Sonic then appeared at the entrance before the bouncer put an arm out.

"Sorry, can't let you in." said the bouncer.

Sonic then pulled out five hundred dollars.

The Bouncer saw this and smiled.

"You can come in." the bouncer said before taking the money.

Sonic entered the nightclub.

"This should be fun." said Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

First was the bouncer.

"I just need the money, I worked for tips at my last job." said the bouncer.

Lastly was Sonic.

"That's the way the world works now, have to pay people just to get into a swinging place." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

He looked around the place and whistled.

"Nice." Said Sonic.

He then started dancing around.

Wart and Seeker were at the bar with drinks.

"So, how you enjoying the bachelor life?" said Wart.

Seeker smiled.

"It's good but I miss my wife." He said.

Wart snorted.

"Dude, just enjoy your new life. The wife's possibly going to file for divorce again, find someone in this whole crowd to have a one night stand with just in case I'm wrong." said Wart.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Seeker who sighed.

"Maybe he is right about my marriage ending again." said Seeker.

Lastly was Wart.

"I'm just trying to see if Seeker has any balls." said Wart, "I've got some, but they're very sensitive."

 **End Interview Gag**

Seeker looked around the entire party.

He sighed.

"Nothing I can be interested in." said Seeker.

He then saw an alien like him, but female.

He whistled.

Wart saw this.

"Dude, not what you're very fond of, experiment." said Wart.

"Did that in collage, I was scarred for life." said Seeker.

Wart snorted.

"This is serious." said Wart.

"I know, I really do have a scar from collage." Seeker said before removing his armor and showing his back, revealing a big scar on his back, "See?"

Wart screamed.

"Jesus Christ, that's big." said Wart.

Seeker nodded.

"Yep, it's huge." said Seeker.

He put his armor back on.

"Anyways, I'm going to talk to some hot chick." said Seeker.

He walked over to the alien who then noticed him.

"New here?" said the alien girl.

Seeker nodded.

"Yep." said Seeker.

Sonic saw everything and chuckled.

"A two timer huh? Everyone's going to want to see this." said Sonic.

He pulled out his phone and started texting just before everyone he was with appeared.

"What kind of a bouncer would only let anyone in if we paid heaps of money?" said Edd.

"Literally every bouncer is like that." said Rock.

 **Interview Gag**

The bouncer laughed.

"They didn't really need to pay me to get in, I just needed the money real bad." said the bouncer.

 **End Interview Gag**

Edd looked around.

"Hmm, nice place. Not the kind of place I would be caught dead in, but still." said Edd.

He then saw Wart.

"Found the pig." said Edd.

Wart heard it and became mad before snorting and running to Edd.

But Sky punched Wart in the belly really hard, making him groan in pain.

"Hakai." said Sky.

"I didn't know Sky was Japanese. Thought she was Cree." said Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

"I know that Sky isn't Japanese, just messing with everyone." said Sonic, "Besides, you should see that video The Hidden Tournament of Power Contestant where Shaggy punches Jiren in the gut really hard. It's very funny."

He pulled out a laptop and started showing said video.

"Yep, Shaggy manages to kill Jiren with a single punch, says hakai, and kills Jiren, Goku, and Frieza in three explosions. I love it." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

Wart groaned some more before getting on his knees.

"Ok that hurt" Said Wart.

"And he's supposed to have sensitive balls." said Luna.

"Shut up." said Wart.

Seeker leaned towards the girl alien.

"Want to get out of here?" said Seeker.

The alien nodded.

"Sure." said the female alien.

The two then walked off.

Everyone noticed it.

"Congratulations Meek, you ruined a marriage." said Sonic.

Meek groaned and hits Sonic with a shovel.

Everyone became shocked.

"What'd you hit my old friend for?" said Penny.

In an apartment; Seeker and the alien girl entered it.

Seeker smiled.

"Nice place." said Seeker.

"I know." said the alien, "Want me to change into something special?"

"Yes please." said Seeker.

He sat down on the couch as the girl reached behind her back.

She then grabbed a zipper before zipping it down from the front, revealing that it was actually a human female with dyed blue hair wearing a purple tube top and white shorts before taking the alien costume off.

Seeker screamed in shock.

"You're a human?" said Seeker.

The girl scoffed.

"Yeah, I just got back from an alien convention and decided to go to a party for the heck of it." said the girl.

She bent down and grabbed her costume before becoming shocked.

"Wait, you're an actual alien?" the girl said before smiling, "This is so hot right now."

Seeker was still shocked.

"Uh oh." said Seeker.

 **Interview Gag**

"What the hell did I get myself into?" said Seeker.

 **End Interview Gag**

"I want you so bad right now." said the human.

She then tackled Seeker to the ground and tons of moaning sounds were heard.

On the fire escape; Edd, Sky, and Rock in his armor were watching everything.

Rock had a video camera recording everything.

"Does it feel weird that we're spying on them?" said Edd.

Rock scoffed.

"Please, this is nothing. Investigative reporters do this stuff all the time." said Rock, "But yeah, it does feel weird."

He then looked at Edd.

"We should probably leave now." said Rock.

"Yeah, we should." said Edd.

"Good call." said Sky.

The three left the fire escape.

"HELP ME!" yelled Seeker.


	6. Tricking Wile E

Back in Toon Manor; Wile E was in the living room watching ALF.

He chuckled.

"Man ALF is one funny guy. Not to mention good with human babies." He said.

He then saw something else on the TV.

"COME ON ALF, KILL THAT CAT!" yelled Wile E.

A ton of meowing sounds were heard inside the mansion.

He grumbled and is mad.

"Idiots." said Wile E.

The TV then turned off.

Wile E became shocked.

"What the?" said Wile E.

He saw lots of cats.

"What's with all the cats?" said Wile E.

 **Interview Gag**

One of the cats meowed.

The other cats meowed as well.

 **End Interview Gag**

Spongebob entered the room.

"Hey, you mind if I use the Roku in this room? I need to see some Hell's Kitchen." said Spongebob.

Wile E scoffed.

"Good luck, the TV turned off mysteriously." said Wile E.

Spongebob became confused.

"Say what now?" said Spongebob.

"Yeah, it's just off." said Wile E.

The sponge sighed.

"Must be something wrong with the router." said Spongebob.

He walked off.

A telephone started ringing and Wile E saw it.

"Eh, I'll just let it go to voice." said Wile E.

" _You have reached the number of Toon Manor, this is Bugs Bunny, if me or any of my constantly growing number of roommates isn't here right now, please leave a message._ " Bugs's voice said from the answering machine before a beeping sound was heard followed by Ray's voice, " _SOMEBODY HAS STOLEN MY INTERNET! NOW I'LL NEVER WATCH THE 60'S BATMAN SHOW ON MY ROKU DEVICE_!"

Wile E became shocked.

"Someone else lost internet." said Wile E.

Bugs screamed and ran out of the mansion with Charmcaster and Spongebob.

Wile E became confused and ran out the mansion.

"What're you panicking about? The loss of Wifi is not the end of the world." said Wile E.

Charmcaster scoffed.

"You don't know what we're talking about." said Charmcaster.

"Yeah." said Spongebob.

"Without the Wifi, it'll lead to the destruction of social order." said Bugs.

"Aren't you over reacting?" said Wile E.

One half a second later; everyone was in Mad Max like clothes and all of Toon City was like a desert.

Wile E became shocked and looked at his outfit.

"Welcome to the Apocalypse, I hope you like leather." said Bugs.

 **Interview Gag**

"I'm more of a denim person." said Wile E.

 **End Interview Gag**

"This happens every time the internet go off?" said Wile E.

"Even when there are no Krabby Patties." said Spongebob.

Wile E nodded.

"Okay." said Wile E.

"Yeah we're screwed." said Spongebob, "It's only a matter of time until we go cannibal and start to eat each other."

But then they turned to see Izzy was about to try and eat Cameron.

"Never mind, it's already happening." said Spongebob.

 **Interview Gag**

"I was just crazy hungry enough to want to go cannibal." said Izzy.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Yikes." said Wile E.

Soon laughter is heard and everyone sees Gwen with a chainsaw.

"I'm getting the hell out of here." said Wile E.

He then ran off.

Bugs chuckled.

"Okay, he's gone." said Bugs.

Everyone smirked.

But everyone turned to Izzy who was still trying to eat Cameron.

"Uh Izzy, you can stop now, Wile E's gone." said Spongebob.

"I know." said Izzy.

She resumed trying to eat Cameron.

Everyone sighed.

With Wile E; he was back in the bank office.

"Well, I couldn't make the money to pay off the mortgage payment, might as well just take my home over." said Wile E.

The banker became confused.

"What're you talking about? The cave was paid off yesterday." said the banker.

Wile E was confused.

"Wait what?" asked Wile E. "How?"

"Anonymous payer." said the banker.

 **Interview Gag**

"It was me. Needed to do something to get him out of my home." said Bugs.

 **End Interview Gag**

"Huh, neat." said Wile E.

An envelope was placed in front of Wile E, confusing him.

"What's this?" said Wile E.

He opened it up and read the letter in it before becoming shocked.

"I'm being sued by Sonic for taking one of his catchphrases?" said Wile E.

 **Interview Gag**

Sonic laughed.

"He had it coming." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

Later; Wile E was back in his cave sitting on a recliner.

He sighed.

"It sure is lonely." He said.

A ringing sound was heard.

Wile E became confused.

The Road Runner who was dressed like a USPS man was ringing a bell outside the cave.

Wile E appeared at the opening before Road Runner stopped ringing.

The bird pulled out an envelope before giving it to Wile E.

The coyote opened it up and saw a letter that said 'Welcome back Wile E.'

Wile E became confused before the letter exploded, knocking the coyote out.

"Meep meep." Road Runner said before running off.


	7. Reconciliation

The next day outside of Meek's apartment building; Meek walked out of the building and was hugged by Seeker who was crying.

The meerkat sighed.

"Okay, what happened?" said Meek.

"I was violated in so many ways." said Seeker.

Meek is shocked.

"How so?" said Meek.

"I wound up going home with this one girl I thought was an alien like me due to what all your warthog friend taught me, but then she turned out to be a human and took advantage of me." said Seeker.

"I blame Wart." said Meek.

With Wart he was battling a bat monster and he sneezed.

He snorted in annoyance.

"Who was talking about me?" He Said.

The bat knocked out Wart before flying off.

Back with Meek; Seeker kept on crying as Luna, Rock, Sam, Edd, and Sky appeared.

"That girl was so energetic that I had to wait till five in the morning for her to pass out before leaving her home." said Seeker.

Rock whistled.

"Wow, all night till daybreak." said Rock.

Edd pulled out a twenty dollar bill and gave it to Rock.

"I want my wife back." said Seeker.

"Well you might as well go back to her and explain everything that happened." said Meek.

"I KNEW IT!" yelled a voice.

Everyone became shocked and turned to see Seeker's wife who was angry.

"Chelsey." said Seeker.

"It was growing very annoying having to annoy our own daughter without you being the disipliner, came here to get you back, but here I am, finding out that my own husband is doing the worst thing ever in a marriage." said Chelsey.

Then the same girl that Seeker had a fling with appeared in alien costume.

"Oh Seeker, I want you so bad. Need your kids inside of me." said the girl.

"And it has nothing to do with supposedly mating with someone." said Chelsey.

She then pulled out a blaster similar to a Super Scope before shooting the girl, supposedly disintegrating her.

Everyone became shocked.

"Yikes." said Rock.

"What I want to know about is why you're letting a meerkat chew you out." said Chelsey.

Seeker became mad.

"Meek? He's just helping me out." said Seeker.

"He's nagging you, that's my job." said Chelsey.

"I think I know why the marriage ended badly the first time." said Meek.

"I say that Seeker should choose who he wants." said Chelsey.

Meek scoffed.

"Fine, get it over with so that I can get on with my day." said Meek.

"By shooting the one he doesn't want to be with anymore." said Chelsey.

She gave Seeker the blaster she had.

Everyone became shocked.

"Well that ain't good." said Sam.

Seeker aimed the blaster at both Meek and Chelsey before whimpering.

"I don't want to shoot anyone, this won't solve anything." said Seeker.

Chelsey groaned.

"You never want to do anything." said Chelsey.

Seeker groaned and became mad.

"Oh nag, nag, nag, that's all you ever do to me. Even during the first days of our honeymoons." said Seeker.

"I told you I never wanted to go the planet of erupting volcano's." said Chelsey.

"My father took me to that planet when I was young, really loved the sights." said Seeker.

"The water was nothing but hot magma that wasn't suited for swimming." said Chelsey.

"You're not meant to swim in it, it's for sight seeing." said Seeker.

The two resumed arguing as the others looked on in shock.

"At this rate, we'll probably be deader then George H W Bush." said Rock.

"Yeah maybe." said Sky.

"You enjoy being a lazy asshole every day." said Chelsey.

"You know what I think about your nagging, YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK ABOUT IT?! THIS IS WHAT I THINK ABOUT BEING NAGGED AT ALL THE TIME!" yelled Seeker.

He threw the blaster on the ground before it broke apart and fired a laser.

The laser started bouncing off of lots of windows and reflective surfaces as everyone's eyes were following it around before it wound up hitting Edd, supposedly disintegrating him.

Everyone became shocked.

Even Seeker was shocked.

"Whoops." said Seeker.

 **Interview Gag**

"My bad, my bad." said Seeker.

 **End Interview Gag**

Meek groaned.

"Alright, that's it, I'm taking charge." said Meek.

He walked over to Seeker and Chelsey and twisted both their arms in hammer locks.

The two screamed in pain.

"Here's what's going to happen." Meek said before turning to Seeker, "You are going to get a hobby and leave your ship every once in a while when not doing any work."

He then turned to Chelsey.

"And you are going to quit nagging your own husband all the time." said Meek.

The two did some thinking.

"How about no?' said Chelsey.

Meek twisted their arms some more as cracking sounds were heard.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wow, never seen this side to him before." said Sky.

Rock chuckled.

"I have." said Rock.

"Same here." said Luna.

"Okay okay, uncle, we give." said Chelsey.

"Now let us go." said Seeker.

Meek let the two go.

Later; Seeker's ship was flying off the planet.

"Well, takes care of that. I'd say that was a happy ending." said Rock.

"Almost." said Luna.

Everyone turned to see Sky looking at the charred area where Edd was at while shedding a tear.

Luna went so Sky.

"It'll be alright, maybe there'll be someone else like him." said Luna.

Then the same alien costumed girl appeared looking up.

"Come back Seeker, I want to have your children, there's no one else like you." said the girl.

She turend to Rock and smiled flirtatiously.

"Hello." she said.

Rock flipped his emo hair up, revealing his ugly eye.

"DAAAAAAAAAAA!" the girl screamed in shock before running off.

Everyone noticed it and became confused.

"Wait, why was she here, wasn't she disintegrated by Seeker's wife?" said Sam.

Meek looked at the destroyed blaster and became shocked.

"Wait a minute, this is one of my cheap teleporter blasters from those Riverdale comics." said Meek.

 **Interview Gag**

"Honestly, right now I'm actually glad I built a teleporter by mistake." said Meek.

 **End Interview Gag**

"So if that was a teleporter, then where's Double D?" said Sky.

A vibrating sound was heard and Sky pulled out her phone and saw a text from Edd saying 'The strangest thing happened, I was hit by a laser, and next thing you know, I end up in Shawn's apartment just as he and Sonic were about to play Smash Ultimate'.

Sky became shocked and ran off, leaving behind a cloud shaped like her.

Rock flipped his hair back in front of his ugly eye.

"Wow." He said.

"Aspiring Olympian, she can burp out a campfire." said Meek.

Everyone stared at Meek in shock.

"It's best to believe what she says." said Meek.

Everyone nodded.


	8. Back to Status Quo

With Wart; he was in his own apartment.

He sighed.

"Very lonely since Seeker moved back in with his wife." said Wart.

He then smirked.

"But at least everything is back to normal now." said Wart.

He walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge before becoming shocked to see that it was empty.

He opened up every cupboard, to see that they were all empty.

"HE ATE ALL MY FOOD!" yelled Wart.

He then growled.

"That glutton owes me tons of money." said Wart.

He walked into his living room and sat down on a recliner.

"Blasted Jerk." He said.

Meanwhile back in the desert; Wile E was on the Acme website buying stuff.

He saw something for a remote controlled drone and smiled.

He then clicked on express shipping.

He smirked.

Then a box was pushed in his cave and he looked at it.

Later; he had the drone set up and it was flying around in the air.

Wile E was at his cave controlling the drone and seeing everything it was filming.

"Meep meep." said a voice.

The camera zoomed into the Road Runner who was running on the road.

Wile E smirked again and flew the drone down towards his prey.

The Road Runner turned around and noticed it.

"Meep meep." said Road Runner.

He then ran off as the drone followed.

Wile E smiled.

The drone continued following Road Runner around before he eventually reached the entrance to Wile E's cave and stopped.

The flying machine reached the bird before it ran away and the device flew into the cave before it exploded.

The smoke cleared up, revealing a chared up Wile E who groaned and held up a sign that said 'Should have stayed at Toon Manor' before he fell on the ground.


End file.
